deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
Hi. I'm Darkchylde. Pages Hello, nice to meet you and welcome to the wiki! The only way to acess a locked page is to have an account and contribute to the wiki. The page lock is only set to block new members and anonymous users. However, I'm going to unlock most of them since most of the biggest changes to the wiki have been made, and we have more editors positively contributing. The only one I'm not unlocking is Misa, because her page gets so much vandalism it's ridiculous (Seriously, I could write a story about one of the trolls, it was so crazy. They spent hours literally deleting info after I reverted the edit repeatidly. And this was before I was an admin so I couldn't ban them. I had to go to Wikicentral and request that they ban them for me. 0_o Sorry for ranting...). I'm really on the fence about Light and L's page, but I might unlock them and see how it works. But Matt, Mello and Near are good to go. :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you did such a great job with the anime theme pages that I thought you deserved a huge thanks. So thank you very much for your hard work, and the pages look great. You rock! :D MarleneZ.Talk 18:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Templates I wouldn't mind the boxes being changed, but Mikazuki is typically in charge of designing templates. They were colored for a while, but the blue links were hard to read in a colored box. I'm actually wanting the template to have a line seperating the characters Debut info (anime, manga, films, etc) from the other info, and have a heading above it that says 'Appears In '(or something to that effect). And then a heading that says 'Personal Information '(or something to that effect) with the info regarding their name, species, gender etc under it. Then another heading that says Statistics, for the stats (Intelligence, Creativity, etc). And then some sort of heading that encompases their Occupation and Organization, and a heading for their voices and actors. In regards to color, I think red on the left side (where it's currently dark gray) of the template and light gray on the right side would be fine. It might also look good to make the headings red. If you discuss this with Mikazuki and can figure out a different design that is easy to read, fits the theme, and makes the template look more organized, I won't have a problem with you changing it at all. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It looks like Mikazuki went ahead and fixed the template we already have, so we're just going to stick with using that. Thank you for making one anyway, we do appreciate your effort. I'm sorry you did all that work for nothing. If you have any ideas about the template we're using you can discuss it with Mikazuki, and we'd love to hear your opinions. :) MarleneZ.Talk 07:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Hi! :) The only people who can access the navigation are the admins. The admins all have acess to the "admin dashboard", which provides the link to the navigation. By clicking the link it takes us straight into edit mode. The actual way it looks when editing is like this: *Characters **Main Characters ***Light Yagami ***Ryuk **Kira ***Light Yagami ***Misa Amane *Universe **Objects ***The Death Note One asterix (*) makes the primary category of navigation, two (**) makes the second level category, and three (***) adds the ones that are on the drop down menue. I know it probably looks a bit confusing at first, but it's actually pretty simple stuff. :) MarleneZ.Talk 19:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem :) MarleneZ.Talk 02:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Yes, I'd love your help! Thank you very much :) What I basically want to do is create something similar to Bleach Wiki's main page. Can you teach me to do that? MarleneZ.Talk 13:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I looked at the code on Bleach wiki, and I think I figured that part out (maybe...). If you can teach me how to make the boxes for everything else, that would be great. I've tried adding a slider to the Main Page before, but something wasn't working right. Is there a trick to doing it? MarleneZ.Talk 14:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) It looks amazing! Thank you so much, you rock! :) MarleneZ.Talk 19:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)